Amnesia
by Goku the baka saru
Summary: yaoi later, not good with summuries and don't like writing them or titles
1. Default Chapter

Goku finnaly landed a punch to Vegeta's face. Vegeta's head flew back spitting up saliva. Vegeta's knee landed landed in Goku's stomache. Vegeta flew up bringing his hands together and was about to hit Goku in the head until he dissapeared. Vegeta stopped and started looking around he suddenly slammed foreward flying into a tree, from Goku kicking him in the back. Vegeta got up to have Goku appear infront of him. Vegeta growled punching at him only to have Goku catch it. Vegeta let out a more frustrated growl punching with his other hand Goku aslo cought that. Vegeta glarred at him and tried to pull his hands free.  
  
"Come on Vegeta give up, you can't use anymore moves." Goku said tightening his grip on Vegeta's hands, but not enough to hurt him.   
  
" I'll never give up to you." Vegeta sneered ramming his knee to Goku's stomache, Goku blocked it with his knee. Vegeta let out a frustrated snarl and did the only thing he could think of. He rammed his head into Goku's. Goku accidently pulled Vegeta foreward slamming his head harder into his. Goku let go of Vegeta grabbing his head and falling to his knee's. He then heard a thud and looked up to see Vegeta passed out on the ground.  
  
"Shit." He yelled crawling over and checking for a pulse and breathing. He sighed not finding anything different.  
  
"Vegeta are you alright?" He asked shaking him. Vegeta moaned and rolled over.  
  
"Well I can't leave him out here." Goku said standing up and picking him up. He put two fingers to his forehead transporting them to his living room.  
  
"Dad, what happened is he ok?" Goten asked sitting next to a shocked Trunks.  
  
"Yeah I think he's fine I'm just gonna let him sleep on the couch." Goku said lying him down.   
  
  
  
Please review. 


	2. chapter2

Vegeta sat up rubbing his head and hissed when he ran over a bump. He looked around and saw Goku sleeping with his head on the coffee table. Goku snorted then woke up.  
  
"Vegeta." Goku squeeked getting up.  
  
"I'm really sorry I should of let you win like last time." Goku said hurridly expecting Vegeta to yell I knew it.  
  
"Win what? I'm sorry but I have no idea what your talking about or who you are, or who I am for that matter." Vegeta sighed shaking his head. Goku looked at him confused.  
  
"You don't remeber who you are?" He yelled.  
  
"No, and please don't yell I have a hell of a headache." Vegeta said.  
  
"Oh sorry." Goku whisperd.  
  
"Well I'm guessing my names Vegeta right? And yours is?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yeah, my names Goku, but you call me Kakarott." Goku said sitting on the coffee table.  
  
"Why would I call you a differnt name?" Vegeta asked confused.  
  
"That's my saiyan name, you've always called me by it." Goku explained.  
  
"Saiyan?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yeah, we're saiyans, our race lived on planet Vegeta and you were the prince." Goku said, glad that he remebered what Vegeta told him.  
  
"Oh, I 'was' a prince? What happened?" Vegeta asked intrested in the story.  
  
"Well an evil tyrant named Freeza took you, and two other saiyans, then he destoryed the whole planet becuase the saiyan race was getting stronger with every battle they fought and he was affraid they'd try and kill him." Goku explianed. Vegeta knodded. Goku grinned when he thought how much Vegeta looked like Goten when he used to tell him stories.  
  
"But you still are the prince saiyans, even though we are the only two left." Goku said.  
  
"What happened to the other two that came with me?" Vegeta aked.  
  
"Raditz came to Earth to see why it hadn't been destroyed, since I was sent here when I was a baby, and Piccolo and I fought him and Raditz and I dyed. And Nappa, well he got beat up and you killed him." Goku said.  
  
"What, why would I do that?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure." Goku said.  
  
"How did you die if you're right here? You look pretty alive to me." Vegeta said looking him over.  
  
"Well it's hard to explain, but their are seven balls you have to collect and when you get all of them you can have any wish you want to come true." he said.  
  
"Can't I get them and wish for my memory back?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Well you'd have to wait a year, someones already used them once this year." he said.  
  
"Oh." Vegeta said looking dissapointed.  
  
"Hey, I can help you remember some things." Goku grinned.  
  
"Really?" Vegeta asked smiling.  
  
"Wow, I've never seen you smile before." Goku said a bit shocked.  
  
"Oh so I shouldn't do that anymore?" He asked.  
  
"No, no, you can smile, its just I never seen you do that before." Goku said hurridly.  
  
"Oh, ok." Vegeta said.  
  
"So what do we start with?" He asked smiling again.  
  
  
  
Well what do you think so far? And don't even say Vegeta's out of character or I'll slap you. 


	3. part3

I told you not to say that *slaps Kewla and hides behind her couch*. Well on with the story.  
  
  
  
  
"Hmm, first we'll work on foucusing your ki, then flying, then going super saiyan...." Goku started.  
  
  
"What's ki?" Vegeta interupted.  
  
"Well it's your internal energy " Goku said.  
  
"What's super saiyan?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Well it's this." Goku said blazing into super saiyan. Vegeta fell back shocked.  
  
"Your gain a tremendous boost in strength and speed in this mode. And there's also a super saiyan two and super saiyan three." Goku said powering down.   
  
"Wow you can teach me how to do that?" Vegeta asked sounding excited.(can imagine if Vegeta had his tail it would be swaying back and forth like my kitty Tabbie's) Goku knodded.  
  
'This is going to be hard, I wonder if I can get Gohan to help.' Goku thought sighing then looked at Vegeta who was grining.  
  
'Why couldn't he of just given up?' He asked himself.  
  
  
more reviews please. 


End file.
